wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mechano-Lord Capacitus
|instance=Mechanar }} Mechano-Lord Capacitus is an optional Arcane titan boss in The Mechanar of Tempest Keep. He is likely involved in the process of creating the manacells in the Mechanar. Attacks and abilities Head Crack: Stamina decreased by 200, hits the tank (i.e. aggro target) only. Nether Bomb: Spawns a small bomb that flies around. 1500-3000 AoE Arcane damage when it detonates. Spawns constantly throughout the encounter. * Reflective Damage Shield: (Red glow) - Inflicts 750 damage on melee attackers when struck. Normal mode only. * Reflective Magic Shield : (Green glow) - 100% chance to reflect spells to the caster. Normal mode only. Heroic mode Polarity Shift: Instead of the Reflective Shields, Capacitus periodically debuffs the party with a charge, similar to Thaddius in Naxxramas. Every 45-60 seconds, party members randomly get a 'positive' or 'negative' charge. Players with identical charges grouped together increase damage by 100%. Players with opposite charges cause 2000 damage per tick to those nearby. Enrage: If not killed in 3 minutes, Capacitus enrages, causing a damage increase. Strategies Keep Capacitus far away from the group - this is primarily a ranged DPS fight. This is especially true for rogues as your healer needs to focus on healing the Main Tank and the bombs that spawn will deal high damage. If possible, save your healer headaches and mana by using your ranged weapon. However, this is not always possible in Heroic mode if your group is heavy on melee DPS, as the fight is timed. Your tank should be prepared to move Capacitus from side to side to avoid the bombs. Ranged should be wary of bombs approaching them. The bombs themselves spawn and then move around slightly before pulsing two or three times then exploding. They are easy enough to spot and easy to avoid if everyone keeps their distance. When the boss dies, the bombs do not despawn, but will all explode! Strategy 1: Using the stairs for positioning Use the stairs to decrease the number of bombs that hit ranged party members. This strategy still requires vigilance on all players' parts -- the reflective shields the boss places will still wipe the group if ignored. * Have the tank stay below the stairs. The bombs will rarely find their way around the stairs (causing any bombs to only hit melee). ** Alternatively, have the tank stand at the edge of the railing, about the third step up. This will be out of range of most of the exploding bombs. * Be cautious when standing on the railing: line of sight issues can occur if you're too far back, and bombs exploding very near the edge can still damage you if you're too close. Strategy 2: Kiting Another strategy is to use the stairs on the right side of the instance to kite Capacitus. You should engage him when he is at his furthest point away from the stairs. *Have the tank pull and slowly kite the boss in a circle up the stairway. The key is to keep all melee and casters behind the tank and in front of the boss essentially keeping the whole group moving as the tank keeps him moving. The bombs will stay behind the boss and due to the large hitbox of the boss, this strategy also allows melee to add significant DPS to this boss. You should easily have enough DPS to kill the boss by the time he reaches the top of the stairs or even the front of the instance if necessary. * When DPS is low and the team are not well-geared enough to absorb 2-3 hits from the bombs, this method helps in minimizing damage from the bombs. If the bombs are getting too close to the melee classes, have the tank run (not walk backwards) a fair distance away from the bombs before picking him up again. He can be kited all the way up to the main entrance and back down to the stairs on the other side of the room. *If party members die, it is possible for a hunter to kite him around the instance until the rest of the group can zone back in and continue killing him. Strategy 3: Using melee DPS It is possible for melee to DPS to be useful in this fight, and while an offhealer helps, it can be done by the main healer. The tank should hold Capacitus on the glass floor that he patrols. If the tank stays in the small indent near the front-center of the glass floor and keeps Capacitus in the middle of the room, two things happen: *99% of the bombs will bounce off the raised lip at the edge of the glass and stay away from your casting group. *Melee can stand on the edge of the lip and be in range of Capacitus's very large hitbox. At this point, only two things need to happen for successful melee DPS: they need to stop attacking when he glows red (the tank should too -- do your healer a favor!), and they need to keep one eye on any bombs and move out of the way if necessary. Melee should also run up off the glass and bandage so the healer can focus on the tank. Heroic In heroic mode, Capacitus hits harder, but releases fewer bombs (although they hit for higher damage). He neither changes colors nor reflects damage/magic. Instead, Capacitus has an ability called Polarity Shift, which is similar to the Thaddius fight in Naxxramas. After three minutes, Capacitus becomes enraged and it will be nearly impossible to kill him. Polarity Shift * Negative charge * Positive charge Approximately 30 seconds into the encounter and every 30 seconds thereafter, Capacitus casts Polarity Shift on all members of the party. Each person gets either a positive or negative charge, which is visible to yourself and others as a debuff icon. The charges themselves do nothing if you are standing alone. If two people with opposite polarity stand close together, this causes damage to both members at 2,000 damage per tick and can easily cause a wipe. However when two people with the same polarity stand close together, the charge becomes beneficial and increases both members' damage output by 100% each. When you are correctly positioned with like-charged party members, the polarity icon is multiplied to indicate the increase in damage output. Strategy Determine before the encounter starts, where ranged/casters should stand once Polarity Shift is in effect (for example, positives on the right and negatives on the left). Polarity Shift is a cast, so make sure that each pending shift is called out to the party. Everyone should take a moment to check their new polarity and move immediately to the predetermined location, switching back and forth as necessary. Because the tank cannot move, rogues may need to move away if they are oppositely charged from the tank. As long as members are grouped correctly, damage output is increased so substantially that even feral-specced (but non-tanking) druids can shift out and cast damage spells (thus allowing them to stand away from the tank). Priests: If you use your Shadowfiend while your polarity is stacked, you will do more damage and return more mana. This fight goes VERY quickly if you properly stack charges, and can easily be finished even if a party member goes down early. Notes Enslaved Drill Master: A warlock can enslave a drill master when you're one pull away from the boss. When you have a drill master enslaved it casts a debuff that stacks on the boss reducing its armor by 100% and increasing effective DPS. '' This tactic is only functional in NON-HEROIC DIFFICULTY. '' Quotes Aggro: *You should split while you can. Yells: *Go ahead, gimme your best shot. I can take it! *Think you can hurt me, huh? Think I'm afraid a' you? Killing a player: *Damn, I'm good! Death: *Bully! Loot External links Category:Steam armor Category:Mechanar mobs Category:Bosses Category:Unique voices